A Day in the Life of a Uchiha
by EmilyEphebiphobia
Summary: Just a nomal day in the Uchiha household. "Did you just give him a CONDOM?" Gasp. "Sasuke-kun! You didn't!" Smirk. Because they don't want to be old grandparents. Sasusaku FutureFic.


**I just love the thought of humor with Sasuke's family. **

"No."

"B-But Dad!" Miyako Uchiha yelled at her father.

Thirty-five year old Sasuke sat at the kitchen table, a scroll in his hand. His wife stands at the sink, washing dishes, a spoon in her hand, towel in the other.

Miyako shook her pink hair and opened her mouth in protest.

"I'm almost sixteen, Dad, and the best in my class! Its only a movie date! Why won't you let me go?" Her older brother, Kenji, bounded down the stairs, doing up his dress shirt over his muscles. He walks over to his father. "Dad, I'm taking Kira Inuzuka to a concert." He walks over to his mother, kissing her cheek. She smiles and pokes his shoulder. Sasuke nods, and throws a set of car keys at Kenji.

"Be home before twelve." Miyako raises her hands dramaticly.

"And yet, Kenji can go out!" Kenji flicks her forehead. She growls.

"He's seventeen, Miyako. You're fifteen."

"_Almost _sixteen" She mumbles. She sees Kenji whisper something to his father and Sasuke reach into his jean pocket, looking at Kenji's outstretched hand.

Sasuke hands Kenji a little item, hoping no one else sees. Kenji runs out the door yelling "Thanks, Dad!" over is shoulder.

Miyako gapes at her father.

"Did you just give him a _condom_?" Sakura gasps and goes over to her husband.

"Sasuke-kun! You didn't!" She whacks him with her spoon. He smirks.

"Well its not like we still use them, Sakura." Miyako points a finger to her open mouth, making a gagging sound.

"Eww!" Her father smirks again, smacking his wifes behind lightly as she turns to walk back to the sink. She squeals.

"Its just Hikaru Uzimaki! Your his father's best friend, dammit!" She ignores her fathers glare.

"Language. And that's my point. He's a splitting image of his father, minus the ramen fetish." Miyako sighs, getting up.

"Can I go out with him when I'm sixteen? Its in a month!" Sasuke smirks, picking his scroll back up.

"I know when your birthday is. And we'll talk about it. Now, don't you have to go read that scroll on chakra control?" She sighs, climbing the first stair.

"Yeah yeah." She storms up the stairs. Sakura comes into the living room and sits on her husbands lap.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, she is almost sixteen. And we do know him." He sighs, putting down his scroll, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"But its Naruto's son." He kisses her neck. She moans.

"So? I trust Naruto. You do too." She trails her hands down his chest to his stomach.

"Go talk to her. Let her go out. Please? Maybe if you do, you'll have a reward." She hears her husband chuckle.

He sighs.

"Fine. But that was the last condom .." He smirks kissing her nose. She laughs smacking his chest and gets up. Sasuke ascends the stairs, and knocks on his eldest daughters door. He walks in and sits on the edge of her bed.

"Listen, Miyako. I'm going to let you go out with Hikaru okay?" He sighs. Miyako looks up laughing.

"What did mom promise you?" Sasuke wriggles his eyebrows and Miyako screams smacking him, her onyx eyes rolling in disgust.

"Be back before ten-thirty, you hear me? Or I'll have to end up doing what your grandfather did to me when I came back late with your mother." He smirks.

Miyako laughs. "Grandpa? What happened?"

"Well, I was your age when I took your mother out to the movies. Lets just say we got caught up in things, and I brought her back an hour late, and well... GrandPapa Haruno chased me around the block with a shotgon. Loaded." Miyako fell backwards laughing. He tickled her, and laughed too. Flicking her forehead, he gets up from her bed, moving to close her door behind him.

"Get ready and call the boy." Miyako nods and looks at her father.

"I love you, Dad, thanks." She smiles. He smiles back.

"I love you, too." He shuts the door. He hears the water running in his bedroom and smirks opening the door. He sees Sakura come out of the bathroom.

"Sasuke-kun can you put the kids to bed, please? I'm just going to take a bath." She readjusts the tie on her silk robe, ignoring Sasuke's stares. He smirks.

"Hn. Fine." He walks over to his youngest daughters room.

He sees Ayame, asleep on her floor, her scrolls and dolls splayed under her. He smiles, picking them up, placing them on her desk.

"She's only ten, and she's so smart." He murmurs, picking up his daughter, kissing her pink locks. Her eyes flutter open to reveal her green eyes.

"Daddy?" She rubs her eyes. He kisses her temple, thinking of how much she looks like Sakura. He places her on the bed, tucking her in. He brushes her hair aside.

"Goodnight, sweetie." She smiles mumbling a goodnight back and closes her eyes again. He pulls her door ajar, and walks down the hallway past Miyako's room to his son's room. He see's Sora layed stomach down on his bed, writing on a scroll. He walks into his room and tickles his son. Sora laughs, yawning.

"Time for bed." He looks into his thirteen-year old son's green eyes, like his sisters. Sora pouts and nods, rolling up his scroll. Sasuke tucks him in, and flicks his head. He touches his sons raven locks and shuts the door lightly. He walks up to Kenji's room, and closes the door.

_Remeber when this was Itachi's room_, Sasuke thinks to himself. He walks downstairs and hears the doorbell ring. He opens it to see a familiar sixteen year old version of a blonde haired boy with blue eyes stare at him.

"Uh- Hi, Mr. Uchiha." The boy grins, holding out his hand. Sasuke smirks shaking it. He steps aside to let the boy in.

"Long time no see, Hikaru. Last time I saw you, you were in diapers." He motions for Hikaru to sit on the couch.

Hikaru nods.

"And last time I saw you, you didn't have wrinkles." He said jokingly. Sasuke growls, ruffling his hair.

They laugh as Miyako comes down the stairs, now dressed in a skirt and jacket. She smiles at the two. Sasuke ushers the two out the door.

"Bring her back before ten-thirty, or you'll find a bullet up your ass." Hikaru gulps, clutching Miyako's hand. His other rubs the said spot.

"Yes sir."

Sasuke shuts the door, and smirks, running up the stairs into his bedroom. He sees his wife under the cover of their bed, reading a book.

"Everyone asleep or gone?" She smirks. He returns it, nodding, shutting their door. Sakura beckons him over to her with a finger and he gets to her, kissing her lips, when the phone rings. He sighs picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Uhm ... Dad?" Sasuke sighs.

"What is it Kenji?" He hears whispering in the background and Kiba yell loudly.

"Er .. well... We don't need that condom anymore .." Sasuke frowns, and Sakura leans into his ear listening to the conversation.

"What are you talking about? Why?"

"Well... she's sort of .. pregnant?" He hears Kiba yell in the background, again.

Sakura hears this, and squeals.

"Sasuke-kun! We're going to be grandparents!" She kisses him roughly, grabbing the phone, congratulating her son.

Sasuke Uchiha sighs.

"This is why I don't let my kids go on dates." He growls.

He falls back on the bed, and the last thing he hears is Sakura's voice, still on the phone with Kiba.

"Oh thank heavens! Could you imagine if Sasuke-kun and I were OLD grandparents? Ick!"

Sasuke growls, closing his eyes, frowning.

"SASUKE-KUN! STOP FROWNING! IT CAUSES WRINKLES!"

**xxx**

**Sorry if it was short, I guess what is already there was just perfect. And yes, Sasuke supports sex before marriage, lmao. I mean, how do you think Kenji was born, eh?**


End file.
